Jake and Maxine
Jake and Maxine are close friends and next-door neighbors. He is married to Maxine's older sister, Sydney. Friendship Profile Quotes *Jake: Listen – don’t worry about it. All that matters is your family, and your friends. *Maxine: I know. I suppose without them there’s no point going on, really. *Jake: his arm around Maxine Look. No matter what happens in your life, you’ll always have me. And your friends, family, and your sister. *Maxine: Thanks, Jakester, That’s good to know. leans in to Jake, and they share a long kiss. Suddenly they come to their senses and leap away from each other in shock *Jake & Maxine: Oh my god! *Maxine: What the hell just happened?! *Jake: You kissed me! *Maxine: No I didn’t, you kissed me! *Jake: No I didn’t! Did I? *Maxine: Well somebody kissed somebody. *Jake: That’s horrible! *Maxine: I know! *Jake: I didn’t mean to! *Maxine: Nor did I...it kind of just happened. *Jake: Did it? *Maxine: ...Yeah. *Jake: But why? I mean...does that mean I like you? *Maxine: No! ...Does it? Or does it mean I like you? *Jake: No, no, it can’t do...how can I like you? *Maxine: I know! ...Hold on a minute, what the hell do you mean by that?! *Jake: No, no, I mean...you’re pretty cute and everything but not to me, to me you’re just little Maxine. *Maxine: Exactly! To me you’re just Jake, how can I like you? I mean, you're cute and all, but you used to date my sister? *Jake: I mean, you're Sydney's little sister and I'm her ex-boyfriend, we just can’t go around kissing just because we feel like it! I mean, what if Sydney finds out about this? What would it be...it would be... *Maxine: It’d be weird, I mean crazy weird. Plus, Sydney gets crazy jealous at... god knows... everything. *Jake: You're right, Syd got jealous towards me and Brie before. *Maxine: Right. Listen – it’s ok. It didn’t happen, alright. *Jake: ...Yeah, it did. *Maxine: No. It didn’t. *Jake: Oh, I see...you’re right. No, nothing happened winks *Maxine: disappointed Right. *Jake: So we just head to school, hang out with our friends, as if nothing happened. *Maxine: Yeah. Which it didn’t. *Jake: So we just say nothing happened. *Maxine: No! Because if we say nothing happened, then Syd will think that something happened! And so will our friends. *Jake: Which it didn’t! *Maxine: Well, it did. But we’re avoiding saying it didn’t just in case Syd and the others will think it did. *Jake: Right. So what do we say until then? *Maxine: How the hell should I know, I’ve confused myself now. Thanks a lot, Marino! (From The Kiss) Notes *Jake is the main love interest of Maxine's sister, Sydney. *They are both singers. *Maxine is in a relationship with Jake's collegian friend, Keith Cooper. *Jake is the father of Maxine's nephew, Justin and niece, Kimberly. *They both attended schools in Oakdale. *Jake graduated from Oakdale High two years before Maxine did. *They kissed in the episode, The Kiss.